universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rufus
On-Screen Appearance Motorbike Legend Rufus, like Wario from originale series, ride on a stage with his motor, with Candy in motorcycle basket. She give him kiss for a luck, then he asume his fighting stance. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Snake Strike Rufus starts to rapitly strikes with palms 4 times. This move don't do much damage, have moderate knockback, yet it's can be charged for more hits, to 12. Snake Strikes also works in air. Side Special - Galactic Tornado Rufus will spin like a top. He will then finish off by throwing an elegant palm strike at the opponent's midsection at the end of the spin. He can be controlled when he spin, yet it's advised as way to close the gap between you and enemy, because of slow nature of this move. Up Special - Messiah Kick Rufus jumps a little into air, doing mid-air kick. Then he lands in split, which is followed up by backflip. First part of attack deal moderate damage, and backflip kick have good knockback. Down Special - Space Hurricane Rufus starts to spin, like in Galactic Tornado, ''but this time, his speed suck up a little his oponent to him. It's deals little damage, yet it's great way to close gap between him and enemies, and stun them for short amount of time. Final Smash - Big Bang Typhoon Rufus' Final Smash is advanced mix between ''Galactic Tornado and Space Hurricane. He spins 360 degrees at an extremely high speed, delivering lightning-fast palmstrikes at the same time. Like Side Special, he can move doing move, but on slower pace, but on the other hand, He has ability of stronger Down Special, sucking oponents from further, and with better speed. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Grunt* KOSFX2: "My mojo!' Star KOSFX: "Oh Crap!" Screen KOSFX: *Grunt* Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:Male Category:American Category:Can't Shut Up Category:Motorcycle Rider Category:Martial Artist Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Fat Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Category:Capcom